


Terms & Agreements

by Iambic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: This, Josephine thought, breathless, was not in the fine print.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alekth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekth/gifts).



> The Black Emporium has special-ordered your request, and we hope you will find it to your liking!

 

If there's one thing Isabela's learned over her years of doing business, it's that her tits are a fantastic distraction technique. Even better when the other person is worried about being _crass_. She'll owe Varric one for this; Josephine Montilyet's tells aren't exactly easy to spot. "[You should take a closer look.](http://i.imgur.com/9pEw8F1.jpg) I can _tell_ you want to."

"Did you have any terms you wished to discuss, Captain Isabela?"

No dice. Josephine's tone is completely businesslike, although she doesn't completely avert her eyes. A tough nut to crack, maybe. Fortunately, Isabela's got plenty of relevant experience where nuts are concerned, and _someone_ let slip that with the right timing, a pretty face could go a long way.

"Actually," she says, leaning the rest of the way over the desk, "it's Admiral, now, but don't worry your pretty head about the title. Why don't we get to a first-name basis, mm?"


End file.
